The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure from which at least one semiconductor fin is removed selective to other semiconductor fins, and a method of forming the same.
A finFET is field effect transistor including a channel located in a semiconductor fin having a height that is greater than a width. FinFETs employ vertical surfaces of semiconductor fins to effectively increase a device area without increasing the physical layout area of the device. Fin-based devices are compatible with fully depleted mode operation if the lateral width of the fin is thin enough. For these reasons, fin-based devices can be employed in advanced semiconductor chips to provide high performance devices.
The on-current of a finFET is determined by the number of semiconductor fins employed to provide channel regions. To form finFET's, a plurality of semiconductor fins can be formed as an array. Subsequently, a subset of semiconductor fins not to be employed to form finFET's can be removed selective to other semiconductor fins. Remaining portions of the semiconductor fins are employed to form finFET's.